


Surrasshu

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Ghost Puppet [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, M/M, NOT TRANSGENDER, One-Sided Attraction, Stalking, Unrequited Love, gender non-conforming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: It's a night out, and Tomo Atsuo is able to be there. However, why does nothing ever seem to go right for Isshin's old friend, and ex-leutenant before Hitsugaya?
Series: Ghost Puppet [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803184





	Surrasshu

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach.

The air was a morose thickness, filled with the chocking cigarette smoke of the bar patrons. There was no asking if someone might, or might not bother to smoke, as it went without saying, that the place was an anti-no-smoke place. You came, you expected to get your dose of nicotine poisoning, whether you had happened to quit or not.

Isshin, or course, had quit, when he had learned that he would be a father, and his wife insisted that smoking was bad for babies. Actually, as a doctor, he knew that, but he liked acting dumb, and letting her have her way. Moreover, she had thought he had looked cool smoking, which in more modern times… ten to twenty years, it wasn't such a cool thing to do.

He actually had his personal doubts, that she would have forced him to quit. It was something that she had come to expect of him. Truth was though, he had been looking for an excuse to quit, due to the fact, he knew it was a bad habit, which specifically helped him calm his nerves. There were better habits one could have, to release the stress.

His friend Tomo Atsuo though, hadn't quit smoking, which was one of the reasons that the group had selected this particular bar to haunt, on their one night a week that they got away from the kids. There had been some talk of inviting the vizards to join them, however that had been tossed down to the fact Hiyori had a major growth problem, and they didn't want questions asked about her age. More of, they didn't want her throwing a fit, when they tried to card her.

Atsuo though… Uncle Atsuo, as the kids called them, hadn't a clue about most of the stuff that went on. However, they let that slide, in hopes that his memories, would eventually come back on their own. Truth of the matter was, forcing him, ran the chance of breaking his mind. They were at this bar, enjoying a few drinks, and the fact that Tomo actually was able to get the night off for once.

"I can't believe that some of those kids thought I was smoking heroine because of the fact that I had a pipe. The current head of the Shiba clan, doesn't have that problem, when she does it," Yourichi bemoaned. "And I only smoke once every so often."

There came a chuckle from Isshin. "Yes, well… she also would punch any guy who told her off. No, her glare alone would be enough."

"Keep in mind, this is one of those friends I've never met," Tomo commented, taking a deep swig of his cigarette. "So, don't mind me."

"I should try hooking the two of you up," Yourichi teased, leaning on her elbow.

"I personally don't think that the two of them are suited for each other, other than possibly being friends," Tessai stated, shaking his head.

"I wish you guys would stop harping on me, because I don't happen to have a girl friend," the man stated, taking a drink. "I am busy with work."

"We harp on you, because you have never had a girlfriend," came Urahara's laugh.

"Don't go into that… you never rag on Tessai, do you?" the man sighed.

"I think Tessai…" Yourichi paused. "Isn't he older then all of us here?"

"I am not sure… you should know, as you guys have known him a lot longer," Isshin suddenly burped. Tomo Atsuo suddenly waved a hand in front of his face at this, while Yourichi laughed.

"I think we are too drunk to respond, and if I was someone else, I would start a burping contest," the candy striped hat man stated, causing Tomo to roll his eyes.

"Seriously… why do I even bother to hang out with the four of you," the man came out and said.

"Because you love us and feel connected to us on a spiritual level," Yourichi laughed, tapping her fingers. Her eyebrows suddenly raised up, as she saw a slim figure, dressed in provocative female clothing. Her mouth narrowed, and her aura turned dangerous.

"Oh, come on," Urahara suddenly laughed. "You don't need to get into a cat fight because of a pretty female, Ichi-chan."

"Ichi-chan is my son, thank you very much," Isshin suddenly sighed. Tomo Atsuo though, tensed up when he saw the person. Tessai simply ignored what was going on.

"I was wondering if Officer Tomo would care to take a break from his friends and have a drink with me," the person suddenly stated.

Before Isshin or Urahara spoke up, the police officer beat them to the punch. "I'm not gay."

"Where exactly did that come from?" Isshin stated, shaking his head, as the werecat let out a snort, as if she knew something that he didn't.

"Let me rephrase what I said. I have no interest in men, even if they dress like women," Tomo suddenly stated, rather irritated. "I _don't_ want to go into the fact, I _know_ you from work, and not in a positive light. _If_ you proceed to stalk me, I will not hesitate to call out charges on you. Do you understand?"

This caused Urahara and Isshin to suddenly blink, and look at the person. Yourichi took a drink. "You two hadn't figured out. How wasted are you? How wasted am I for that matter. Someone tell the sick perv to leave. I get enough of this trouble from one of my former students. Love the kid, but she just doesn't get it. I wonder how much is actually volunteering… voluntary."

"Meanie… how dare you call me a sick perv," the person stated out loud.

"Considering you have harassed me, I would say it is warranted," Tomo muttered, flipping out his phone. It rang for a bit, then he spoke to the person over the phone. "Superintendant… yes… it is that problem again. No… I'm off duty, enjoying a drink with my friends…"

The man suddenly took off, and Atsuo continued. "He's just left… I'll be sure to file a report in the morning, though you may have to remind me, as I want to forget this… again."

"Shit… that was," Urahara took a drink. "What dumb luck."

"Dumb is right," the police officer muttered. "He's been doing it for a couple of weeks now. Completely freaky."

"I find it freaky that Isshin and Urahara didn't realize that it was a guy," Tessai suddenly stated, causing Yourichi to laugh.

"And that Urahara assumed that I was wanting to have a _cat_ fight," the female patted her best friend on the head, causing his hat to go askew.

"Don't _ever_ tell my kids that I mistook a guy for a woman," Isshin muttered into his drink.

"Oh, I won't. Especially since it involved the guy hitting on me," Tomo muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> 6/29/2020 - The inspiration for this one-shot came from encountering a story which was meant as a direct sequel to the other writer's work. The writer of the sequel took a lot of liberties such as changing who the MC's parents were, who the band members for the MC were to even changing the endgame pairing to a different pairing; more specifically, we're talking one of those pairings for which there is a ship war going on between the two pairings.
> 
> While I'm all for people writing spin-offs for my stories, I like to know they're doing so in order that I can support the writer's regardless of their writing ability. However, I'd find myself majorly struggling to support a writer who did the above without telling me, but the above feels like the writer is trying to say they can do better than the original writer even if they don't intend to do this.
> 
> So, get permission. I'm not talking about getting permission for every single spin off to another person's fanfic, but if you're really a fan of their work and respect their pairing choices, get permission if your going to change the pairing, or at least try to do so as some writers are no longer active. Getting permission lets your readers know you respect the characters. 
> 
> Of course, there's the issue of not knowing the writer's choices regarding pairings and sexuality. It wouldn't hurt to ask particularly if this saves you the embarrassment of having shipped two characters not knowing the writer say planned on revealing the two were related in some manner. As for sexuality, back when I originally wrote this everyone thought of sexuality on the binary including myself.
> 
> Later on I learned about sexuality types such as bisexuality - which actually ironically, given what I wrote, actually fits the OC I created far more then heterosexuality. I felt someone writing him as specifically gay would erase a part of him, which in reality does happen with bisexual characters a lot. It's not just in the original fiction, but also fanfic as well. 
> 
> In fact, one of the things which always bothered me about slash fic without realizing it was the eraser of bisexual characters. I just didn't have a word for it at the time. Now, I do.
> 
> P.S. Before someone says Atsou is being transphobic - the unnamed OC isn't transgender. He's gender nonconforming like I am. Back when I wrote this, people weren't trying to shove gender nonconforming under the transgender label, nor did we hear much about people trying to use the transgender label to force others into a relationship with them and basically ignoring the other person's sexuality.


End file.
